goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
David the Screamo sues Azura/Azura tells the truth
David the Screamo sues Azura/Azura tells the truth is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 16th 2018 Cast David the Screamo-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Kosta's Dad-Simon Kosta's Mom-Grace Charley-Susan Azura-Princess Ike-Eric Judge Henderson-Lawrence Man-Professor Police Offer-Dallas Lawyer-Brian Tamara-Kendra Rescue Man-Alan Transcript David the Screamo: Man, I miss the Metal Punks so much, but I’m the only surviving of the Metal Punks team, but what should I do! WAIT A MNIUTE, SPEAKING OF WHICH IF I’M RIGHT, I WILL SUE AZURA FOR KILLING THE METAL PUNKS WITHOUT RESPECTIVELY, I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR EVER TO BRING THE METAL PUNKS IN POWER! But first, I have to ask Kosta’s parents for permission about this! (At the kitchen) David the Screamo: Chris and Themi, we need to talk? Kosta’s Dad: Yes, David? David the Screamo: I have to sue Azura because she killed The Metal Punks with the Shining Screech attack for no reason? Kosta’s Dad: What, come on David, you can sue Azura like that, she is our favorited character on GoAnimate! Kosta’s Mom: That’s why The Metal Punks did arrested The Save-Ums after a viral battle to bring back the rights with Ivy Gets grounded series until we ground them the next morning as a twist because Luna was her favorited show. You can tell her what to do. Charley: No, your wrong, I had to ask you something! Kosta’s Mom: Ugh, what is it now? Charley: Look on my computer, according to Anonymous sources, it’s understood that Luna has merge all of the universes because she made all of the versions on everyone pages. That’s why it happens. Kosta’s Mom: What! Kosta’s Dad: David, she’s right, Luna did merge on every universe in this world. But are you sure your going to sue Azura for The Metal Punks about this! David the Screamo: If there’s a mistake and making some crap going one, I had a make a statement with Azura about the multiverse issues, if she killed the Metal Punks as a mistake, and I’m done for. Text: Meanwhile at Azura’s castle of the Lakeside from the Azuraverse Azura: OK Shigure, Female Kana, Kai and Soren, it’s time to play hide and seek! Ike: Hey Azura, look at this mail that just came out at my castle’s door and this is might be serious to you! Azura: What, who is it? Ike: I Don’t look! Azura: We will see about that! But I’ll have a look! (Azura opens a letter and reads) Azura: Dear Azura, I am suing you for killing The Metal Punks because GoAnimate is changed forever, just because of Luna takes control on GoAnimate recent months because of that merger change every universe. But I not 100% sure if you killed them in disguise with the mistaken identity. I will see you in court tomorrow, signed by David the Screamo. Azura: Wait a minute, David the Screamo, I thought I’ve killed him along with The Metal Punks, and now he suing me for killing The Metal Punks, just because they arrested The Save-Ums after the viral battle to bring back the grounded series that he owns with his friends! Ike: Actually, David the Screamo is in the Kostaverse, not in your universe, because, you killed The Metal Punks in your universe, right! Azura: Oh yeah, that’s right, I the recognize that they doing bad behavior in my world. But… Ike: Wait, my mind is tingling! Well, I just heard a strange coward in your own disguise that something might be behind the murder of The Metal Punks. And your wrong, you said that you are going to Killed the Metal Punks in the wrong universe instead of here because Elephant012 thinks that The Metal Punks are bad guys for getting The Save-Ums arrested after winning back the right to the Ivy Smith gets grounded series. And I’m not 100% if you killed them if you get brainwashed due to Multiverse issues if Luna is going to find out? Azura: Ike, your right, I might ask Elephant012 later on for a meeting discussion! I might have to go court to go on my own! Ike: Let me come with you. Azura: No, you wait here, I go, but can you feed Shigure, Female Kana, Kai and Soren for me, please. I going to go to the Kostaverse by myself for make issues. Ike: Ugh, fine, I hope you wish to good luck. Text: The Next day, back at the Kostaverse outside of the Courtside David the Screamo: It looks that this is it. All cameras were there, ready for the case. All look, Azura’s ship was arrive. (Azura arrives out of her ship) Azura: Hello, David. David the Screamo: Hello Azura, we have not met! Azura: Well, you’re expecting to sue me for Killing for The Metal Punks in the wrong universe, right? David the Screamo: Well, will see about that. (Inside the courtside) Police Officer: All rise. Judge Henderson: The Court is now session! Today’s case is David the Screamo vs. Azura from Fire Emblem Fates Birthright and Conquest! So Azura, what do your plead! Azura: I pleaded, not guilty! Lawyer: Read the charges, your honour. Judge Henderson: Azura, you’ve have been possibly charged with murder against The Metal Punks without respectively, but you’re thinking that you killed The Metal Punks in the wrong universe for mistaken identity in disguise due to Multiverse issues. So, are there any witnesses to come forward to the stand? David the Screamo: I Like to call myself to the stand! Judge Henderson: OK, So David the Screamo, what do you remember? David the Screamo: Well, when I was at the bar with my girlfriend, I saw the news that Azura claimed the Metal Punks is dead for no reason and been wanted by police! Judge Henderson: And how did you react when Azura killed The Metal Punks! David the Screamo: My reaction was boo! That women should be in jail forever! Judge Henderson: OK then David, you may return to the jury stand! David the Screamo: Thank you, your honour! Judge Henderson: Anymore witness to come in the stand? Man: Can I say this, your honour! Judge Henderson: Go ahead, come to the stand. Man: Everyone, David the Screamo is might be wrong! One time, when I was at the park relaxing myself in my beach chair, I saw a Japanese girl name… Um, what’s your name again? Azura: Azura! Man: OK, I saw a Japanese girl name Azura, she killed The Metal Punks by using some kind of a special attack! But after she killed them until suddenly, she transforms into another girl, she has black hair with pink hair bands, tan skin, and pink eyes, and she wears a purple T-shirt, light blue pants, and black shoes! But then, she spent off! That is all! Judge Henderson: Oh my god, if David the Screamo was wrong, we might have to get some major changes on verdict day until further notice to investigate, case hold on, and Recess. David the Screamo; Oh crap, I lied, and he’s right! Azura: What’s going on? David the Screamo: Do you think it was Luna Minami? Azura: Might be, but I don’t know! David the Screamo: If I’m a liar, but we’re going to find out in 3 days. Text: 3 Days later until verdict day. Judge Henderson: Alright, I’m going to have a look on the internet! (Judge Henderson is in shocked to see this) Judge Henderson: Oh my god, are you kidding me! Well, I’m going to find out and ask Azura the truth! David the Screamo: Azura, it this true that Luna did kill the Metal Punks? Azura: I don’t know, we we’re going to find out right now! Police Officer: All rise. Judge Henderson: Ok, the case resumes. Lawyer: Your honour, do you think that the jury has reached a verdict of David the Screamo vs. Azura. Judge Henderson: Unfortunately, I’ll say this, my decision is that I found Azura not guilty of murder against The Metal Punks at the park. Azura: Yes, finally, I won the case! David (in his head): Great, I am now a sore loser for one day! Judge Henderson: But that’s not all Azura! Azura: What is it? Judge Henderson: In the unexplained situation, according the sources anonymously, it’s is believing that Luna Minami is becoming a UTTP member for keeping vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed good users, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and joining the UTTP as of right now. So that means Luna Minami is found guilty for becoming a UTTP member, killing The Metal Punks and all of her charges. Case dismissed. (Judge Henderson lefts his chair) Azura: What! How, can, this, be! David the Screamo: Azura, can we just and talk outside, please! Azura: OK! (Outside the court, Azura is crying in tears as David the Screamo standing tall) David the Screamo: Azura, I am so sorry? Azura: I know, it really means a lot! Tamara: Hey honey, how’s the case, did you win? David the Screamo: No! Tamara: What? David the Screamo: I’ll tell you, Azura has found not guilty of murdering The Metal Punks. But, in addition, the Judge said that Luna Minami is becoming a UTTP member for keeping vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed good users, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and joining the UTTP!! So, Luna Minami is found guilty for becoming a UTTP member and all of her charges. But now, the wait is over, Luna is going to pay for this! Tamara: Oh my god. David the Screamo: Azura, can you explain why Luna did this? Azura: I, have, no, idea, on, how, on, why, Luna, did, this, but, now, she, is, a, liar! I, thought, she, was, my, friend, for, life, and, now, she, is, a, betrayer, and, a, coward! And I can’t believe she vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages and making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed good users. And even know she was harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and joining the UTTP! Why Luna, why! David the Screamo: It’s OK, it’s going to be alright! And I’m sorry to sue you because of Luna was the one to kill the Metal Punks. But you’ve thought you killed the Metal Punks in the wrong universe! Azura: I know, that why’s I killed them in my universe because always gets into trouble. But right now, I have to ask Elephant012 the truth when I back home to my castle later on! David the Screamo: Well come to my house and tell Kosta’s parents the truth. Azura: OK! Text: Later at Kosta’s house. Kosta’s Dad: Oh, Hi Azura, what’s wrong? Kosta’s Mom: Why are you look so sad? Azura: I have to tell you importantly! I found myself not guilty of murdering The Metal Punks. However, the Judge said that Luna Minami is now becoming a UTTP member for keeping vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed good users, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and joining the UTTP!! And I’m sorry for killing The Metal Punks in the wrong universe instead of my universe because sometimes Luna is planning things on huge problems in past recently. Kosta’s Dad: Oh my God. Kosta’s Mom: Azura we are so sorry! Azura: No, it’s true! It’s very true! Also, can you just go to Kosta’s computer and go to GoAnimate V1 wiki, please? Kosta’s Dad: OK. David the Screamo: Rescue Man, can you take of the girls for me, please, I need to following them to Kosta’s room to find out. Rescue Man: Yes sir. (At the Kosta’s Room) Kosta’s Mom: I’m on the site, now, let’s see what’s happening! (Chris and Themi are in shocked) Kosta’s Mom: Oh My God, what has she done! You’re right, she’s vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed good users, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and joining the UTTP. Kosta’s Dad: Your right Azura, we lied! And we are sorry was brainwashing ourselves! Azura: That’s OK, I know this was a busy first half year! (The phone rings) Azura: Um excuse me! Hello… What happened?... Oh, OK, thanks for the advice, later Ike! David the Screamo: Who is that? Azura: That’s Ike, he told me that Principal Eric said that The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are now in super doper mega trouble! David the Screamo: Oh My God, they are in super (x12) massive trouble big time! Tamara: What did they do this time? Azura: Good question, the 10 of them have become acting extremely bad, idiotic, heartless, cowardly, paedophile, awful, mentally retarded, selfish, cruel, stupid, pathetic, dumb, traitorous, ruthless, sadistic, extremely hideous, silliness, crazy, disgraceful and terrible students. But this is take long, they’re being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, failing cooking class, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates… Text: 3 boring minutes later Azura: Spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy, summoning the Great Mighty Poo to throw poop on people, pouring garden soil onto people and all other bad things. David the Screamo: It’s that enough? Azura: Yep, that will that long. But everyone else to talk me! Tamara: One question, what about The Evil Save-Ums gets grounded series? Azura: Unfortunately, The Evil Save-Ums gets grounded series has been cancelled for now! But for The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs, they’re going to pay the ultimate price. And so as Luna. David the Screamo: What about The Babylon Rogues, The King of the Monsters, Finbar and Robbie Rotten, when are they going to get rid of them? Azura: Um, I’m not 100% about this, but I’ll might have to arrange it or I might have them for a meeting with Elephant012 and Gfourtx later tonight to discuss, unless you can replace him back on their pages! Kosta’s Dad: And what about The Save-Ums, The Flowerpuffs dressing up as The Save-Um Rangers and The Flowerpuffs Ranger, it there going to remove for life? Azura: Yes, it will go away as possible! Anyways, Ike is about to pick and up, possibly about! (please) 3 minutes! David the Screamo: Ok, I’ll give you some water from downstairs, you have plenty of time! (David grabs some water to Azura) David the Screamo: Here you go! Azura: Thanks! David the Screamo: But how Tamara and I are going to revived the Metal Punks before Luna caught us? Azura: Here, this level up mushroom will do the trick, you can do it! also, ask your GoAnimate friends about her actions on message! And um, what’s universe Is this again? David the Screamo: The Kostaverse! Azura: The Kostaverse, right! Tamara: Can David ask the GoAnimate good users to react Luna becoming a UTTP Member. Azura: Exactly, but, I think my mind says Sophie the Otter and friends and cousins might have been reaction already, well, go with the flow. (Ike’s ship arrives) Azura: Oh, I think Ike is here just in time! (Ike’s ship came to pick up Azura) Ike: Azura, it’s time! Azura: Coming honey! David the Screamo: Well, well won’t might see each other again, and good luck to get The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs into trouble, it’s been a long time coming? Azura: I will. Until we might again! (Ike’s ship fly’s off) David the Screamo: Goodbye Azura. Tamara: Okay, let’s ask their friends on messages and phones about this? Text: To Be Concluded Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos